


Sex Faces

by mercurybard



Category: NCIS
Genre: Dogma references, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercurybard/pseuds/mercurybard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your face might freeze like that</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Faces

**Author's Note:**

> For sunryse00

“I wouldn’t keep making that face if I were you, Tony—it might freeze that way,” McGee said as he brought his desktop up from hibernation.

“Just demonstrating to Ziva what your orgasm face looks like, probie,” Tony said…after he rearranged the muscles in his face so they weren’t quite so contorted. “To quote the great Alan Rickman: ‘nothing is funnier than the ridiculous faces you people make mid-coitus’.”

McGee snorted. “If I remember correctly, in that movie, Alan Rickman’s character didn’t have a penis.”

Tony gave one of his sarcastic one-shoulder shrugs. “Like that makes him any less badass!”


End file.
